


I’ll Set You Free (But Not Yet)

by Salihe



Series: Kink-Meme Fills [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Community: spnkink_meme, Consent Play, Gags, Knifeplay, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Piercings, Roleplay, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salihe/pseuds/Salihe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s caught in a sticky situation.  Sam’s just enjoying the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll Set You Free (But Not Yet)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted a few years back on livejournal at spnkink_meme as “Not Yet”, but I realized there was another fic out there with that name, so I tweaked it a bit when I finally claimed it. 
> 
>  
> 
> And if the beginning has you worried, see the end notes...

   
Dean awoke slowly; his body sluggish, freezing and irritated by the gritty surface beneath him.  Lifting a hand to rub his eyes he’s pulled up short by something around his wrist.  Immediately, the fog in his mind begins to clear as he tugs on the restraints locking his arms to the ground.  
  
“What the…,” he mumbles, still trying to figure out how he got into this situation.  The last thing he remembered was feeling exhausted and dragging himself to bed back at the hotel.  Sam had been sitting at the table working on the laptop… wait, if he was here, what happened to Sam.  
  
“Sammy?”  Arm straining against their bindings, and heels pushing against the ground, he twists his body trying to get a better look around the room.   He pauses realizing that his ankles are similarly restrained also.  “Shit!”  
  
A chuckle from a dark corner of the room draws his attention.  Eyes straining in the darkness he makes out a hulking silhouette emerging from the gloom.  
  
“Looks like somebody’s awake.”  The figure says in a singsong voice.  
  
“What the…!”  Dean growls, “Sam!  What’s going on?”  
  
“Oh not much.”  Sam replies, casually strolling over to stand over him.  “Was thinking things have been a little boring recently.  Wanted to liven it up a bit.”  
  
“So you drug me and tie me up?”  Dean says, glaring up at Sam.  
  
“Oh, don’t worry Dean, this is only the beginning.”  Sam replies breezily before turning away and going to a towel covered cart off to one side.  He grips the handle and drags it closer to where Dean is tied to the floor.  “I have all kind of fun games to try out.”  With a flourish he rips the covering off the cart and tosses it to the side.  
  
“Games?”  Dean replies with disbelief.  What was going on here?  He thought craning his neck to try to see what was on the cart.  “What do you mean by that?”  He tugged at the restraints again, fruitlessly.  
  
“Oh don’t worry, you find out soon enough.”  Sam said with a grin, picking up one of their larger knives off the cart.    “But first…”  He knelt down.  “I think someone has a few too many clothes on.”  
  
“Sam!  This isn’t funny!”  Dean exclaimed as Sam began cutting through his t-shirt, thrashing as much as possible  
  
“I would hold still, if I were you.”  Sam said in a low, dangerous voice as he grabbed the material of Dean boxers and sliding the knife under the waistband.  “You wouldn’t want me to cut something important by accident, now would you?”  
  
Dean stilled instantly.  “Christo.”  He whispered, not knowing which would be worse, being stuck here, helpless, with a possessed Sam, or Sam doing this all on his own.  
  
Sam laughed loudly.  “I’m not possessed Dean!”  Dean felt his heart sink.  “I told you, I’m bored, tired of the monotony of our lives.  I just want to have some fun.”  
  
“You call this fun!”  Dean yells.  “You’re not the one tied up here!”  
  
“I’m not liking your tone Dean.”  Sam said, dangerously, glaring at his brother.  He sets the knife down on the ground and stands.  “I think we need to do something about that.”  
  
“Sam, no, stop this.”  Dean rambles, a mixture of fear and anger flooding his bloodstream causing his body to shake.  
  
“No.”  Sam says simply, eyes scanning the cart for something, he pauses.  “Ah!  This will do nicely.”  He picks up the item, turns and kneels down straddling Dean’s chest.  
  
Dean’s breath hitches, and he clamps his mouth shut tight at the sight of the ring gag in Sam’s hand.  
  
“What, nothing to say now?”  Sam mocks, “Open up.”  
  
Dean clenches his teeth harder and shakes his head.  
  
“Open up.”  Sam growls, reaching back for the discarded knife and pressing it to Dean’s throat.  “Now.”  
  
Dean glares at him, but doesn’t open his mouth.  
  
“Okay,” says Sam, shifting off of Dean to kneel beside him.  “You asked for it.”  He takes the knife and viciously saws through the thin material of Dean’s boxers, yanking the shredded fabric from under his hips.  
  
Once Dean is completely naked he takes the knife and trails it over his exposed cock and balls.  Pressing the point of the blade in hard enough to draw a drop of blood.  “You always keep these knifes perfectly sharpened Dean, it would be a shame for me to slip.”  He presses the knife in harder drawing out a whimper form Dean.  
  
“Stop.”  Dean whispers, “Okay, okay.  You win.”  
  
“I knew you’d come around!”  Sam says brightly.  Setting down the knife again, he picks up the discarded gag and presses it against Dean’s teeth.  “You need to open up wider than that.”  He laughs.  
  
Dean cringes but opens his mouth wider to accept the gag.  Sam slips it in, wiggles it around a bit to make sure it fits well and lifts Dean’s head to buckle it in place.  He pulls a small padlock from his pocket and snaps it on.  “How’s that feel?  Comfortable?”  Sam asks.  Dean glares and growls in the back of his throat.  “Lighten up, we haven’t even gotten to the good stuff yet.”  Sam laughs again, and smacks Dean lightly on the chest.  “Oh, almost forgot!”  
  
He jumps up, goes back to the cart picking up a four inch black dildo and returning to Dean’s side.  “You might be making some noise during the next part, and while I doubt that anyone will wander close enough to hear you, it’s better to be safe than sorry.  Don’t you think?”  
  
Dean’s eyes bulge out as Sam shoves the dildo inside the ring.  Immediately he tries to push it out with his tongue, but Sam just shakes his head and pushes it in again, twisting it so it locks into the ring.  Dean’s muffled protests make Sam smile.  “Much better.”  He says, going back to his cart.  “Now let’s get started. While you’re beautiful naked Dean, I’ve always thought you’d look pretty with some jewelry.”  He grins wickedly as he straddles Dean’s hips and grinds down.  “Let’s start with these perky little nipples.  Gold hoops, dontcha think?”  
  
Dean shakes his head and bucks his hips up trying to dislodge Sam to no avail.  Yelling behind the gag.  
  
“Feeling frisky there Dean?”  Sam asks, “Don’t worry we’ll move lower in a minute.”  Dean’s body freezes and he squeezes his eyes closed whimpering again.  
  
“Don’t worry Dean.  I hear it only hurts for a minute.”  Sam coo’s, while opening the bottle of rubbing alcohol, moistening a cotton ball and rubbing it over Dean’s nipples.  He lays down a cloth over Dean’s chest and spread the needles and the set of heavy gold hoops over it.  
  
“Here we go.”  He says, picking up the needle and biting his lip in concentration as he bends over Dean’s chest.  “Take a deep breath, and when you let it out I’ll put in the needle.”  Dean shakes his head and whimpers again.  Sam’s eyes go stormy and he picks up the knife again.  “Maybe you’d rather not have nipples at all?”  He growls out, pressing the knife into the tender flesh.  Dean shakes his head frantically.  “Okay then,” says Sam, putting the knife down and picking up the needle once again.  “Deep breath, now let it out.”  And he punctures the sensitive flesh.  
  
Dean lets out a muffled yelp behind the gag and his body jerks once causing Sam to tug on the needle.  “I’d hold still if I were you,” Sam cautions, “If you move too much I could always accidentally rip it out.”  To enforce his point he pulls on the still imbedded needle, causing Dean to whimper again, but he remains still this time.  
  
“Good, that’s good.”  Sam soothes now, attaching the ring to the end of the needle and tugging it though.  Dean’s breath hitches as the larger diameter ring is forced though, but he remains still as Sam screws the ring closed.  
  
“One down,” exclaims Sam and he plays with the newly pierced nipple.  Leaning over to take it in his mouth and suckle it.  Dean moans, this time not from pain, and his cock gives an interested twitch.  “Oooh, somebody’s getting into the game now, isn’t he.”  Sam purrs.  Reaching down and fondling Dean’s half hard cock.  Dean blushes and he turns his head away.  Sam leans over further to whisper in his ear.  “Don’t worry, I’ll make it all worth it in the end.”  Flicking his tongue over the lobe and fondling the new piercing with his hand Sam makes Dean moan again.  Sighing, he pulls away, “Not yet though.  We still have more to do to get ready.”  He picks up the needle again.  “Time for the other side… we don’t want you to look lopsided, now do we?”  
  
Dean huffs a breath through his nose, resigned now to what was coming, as Sam pierces his other nipple.  
  
“Much better this time.”  Sam praises, “I think you’re finally learning.”  Dean glares again, but remains still.  
  
“One more thing here, and I think we can move on.”  Sam picks up a medium weight gold chain and hooks it onto the rings.  Grasping it with his thumb and forefinger, he tugs causing Dean’s back to arch up off the floor.  “Perfect.”  Sam whispers reverently.  
  
Dropping his mouth to Dean’s chest he licks and suckles and tugs on the rings until Dean is writhing on the floor.  His cock, fully hard now, is pressing again Sam where he still straddles Dean’s hips.  “You always have had sensitive nipples, haven’t you?”  Sam says with a chuckle, pulling away.  
  
Dean whimpers, needy, bucking his hips against Sam, trying to relive the ache in his groin.  
  
“Dean, Dean, Dean.”  Sam says, sliding further down to straddle his thighs.  “I’ve told you… Not yet.”  His fingers lightly caress Dean straining cock, and Dean tries to arch into the touch, but Sam’s weight hold’s him immobile.  “I have two more rings for you.”  Sam whispers, putting his hand in his pocket, he pulls out another gold piercing ring, larger than the ones he’d just placed in Dean’s nipples and a cock ring.  He lays both on Dean’s chest and watches Dean stare, wide eyed, for a few minutes.  Dean’s breathing quickens and he’s mumbling behind the gag again, his erection begins to flag.  “Oh no, can’t have that,” says Sam, one hand grasping Dean’s erection and the other fondling his balls.  “I heard somewhere that it’s easier to pierce when you’re hard.  Don’t know how true that is, I didn’t have time to research it.  Guess we’ll just have to test the theory out.”  Talented fingers quickly bring Dean back to full hardness and he quickly snaps the cock ring around shaft.  “There you go.”  Sam bends down and places a quick kiss on the tip of Dean’s cock and Dean whimpers again.  Dean’s still trying to talk behind the gag; muffled noises that sound like ‘no’ and ‘please’ and ‘Sammy’.  
  
“Shhhh,” Sam soothes, “I promise it will all be worth it in the end.”  He picks up the alcohol and quickly disinfects the ring, and the skin on Dean’s cock.  He picks up a fine tube and puts a little lube on it.  Grasping Dean’s cock he inserts the tube and picks up the needle.  “Same as before Dean.  You need to hold really still.  Now, take a deep breath.”  Sam threads the needle down the tube, and looks up to Dean’s face.  His eyes are squeezed shut, and tears are leaking out of the corners.  “It’ll be ok,” Sam soothes.  “I promise.”  And he forces the needle through Dean’s cock.  
  
Dean screams behind the gag, nostrils flaring with each rapid breath, his back arches and Sam keeps a running string of soothing words as he threads the ring through the head of Dean’s cock and out through the new hole.  
  
“Shhh, you’re okay.  Almost done, you did so well.  There.”  He screws the closure tight and leans back to admire his work.  “So pretty,” he breathes, bending down to lick at the head of Dean’s inflamed cock.  Tongue flicking at the gold ring.  Dean stares at him with glazed eyes, part pain, part anger and to a small degree, need.  
  
“Hmmmm.”  Sam moans around the head of Dean’s cock, causing the bound man to buck his hip and moan behind his gag.  Sam pulls off with a wet pop, and grins wickedly.  “Soon… well… maybe.  We’re almost ready, just a few more things.”  He jumps up and goes back to his cart picking up a spreader bar and cuffs.  He walks back over to Dean and quickly buckles the cuffs just above Dean’s knees.  Using his own legs, Sam pushed Dean’s knees further apart and hooks the bar onto the cuffs.  “Now, I’m going to unlock you ankles, but don’t you try anything.  You won’t like the consequences.”  He reached up and gave a sharp tug on the chain stretched between Dean’s nipples in warning.  Dean yelped, bucked once, then stilled.  “Good boy.”  Sam says, quickly unlocking the ankle restraints and then pushing Dean’s knees up towards his chest.  Dean realized what Sam had planned a moment too late to stop it as Sam quickly attached the chain between his nipples it to a hook on the spreader bar.  
  
“I just need you to hold still for a few minutes, then I’ll unhook them.”  Sam stood back up and went back to the cart.  He watched Dean for a couple minutes as he struggled to keep his knees up high enough to prevent him from pulling on the nipple rings.  It was a beautiful sight.  He finally picked up his next gift and went back over.  He held up his new toy to show to Dean.  “This is a humbler.  Do you know what it’s for?”  Dean shook his head slowly, sweat dripping down his brow from the strain of holding himself still.  
  
“Well,” said Sam, kneeling between Dean’s raised knees.  “The name kinda gives it away, it’s to keep the wearer humble and in his place.”  He reached down and fondled Dean’s balls for a few moments.  Dean whined, trying desperately to keep his body still so as to not pull on his sore nipples.  Sam tugged once more at Dean’s balls, then, stretching them away from his body, closed the wooden halves of the humbler around them. He tightened the screws, adjusted the position of the arms to rest on Dean’s upper thighs and snapped the lock closed.  Sam smirked to himself, even if Dean somehow got loose from all the other restraints; he wasn’t getting this off on his own.  
  
Dean looked confused at what Sam had just done.  Considering everything else that had been done to him today, this wasn’t painful, maybe a little uncomfortable, but it certainly didn’t hurt.  
  
“I’m going to unlock your arms now.  Hold still.”  To reinforce his point he placed his palm over Dean’s trapped balls and ground them into the wood of the humbler.  Dean yelped and nodded.  Sam unlocked Dean’s arms.  “Hold up your knees.”  Dean quickly grabbed the backs of his legs and sighed as the straining muscles got relief.  Sam next unhooked the nipple chain from the spreader bar and removed the bar as well, leaving the thigh cuffs on.  Dean, seeing a chance for escape kicked at Sam and began to jump up from his current position.  Too late, he realized just what the humbler was meant to do, dropping his legs was a huge mistake and his trapped balls were stretched mercilessly further away from his body.  He screamed into the gag, and rolled onto his side curling up as much as he could.  
  
Sam sighed, “I told you to hold still.”  Shaking his head as he watched Dean sob on the floor.  “I have a few more things to get ready.  Behave yourself.”  And with that he gathered up the knives and other equipments and went out the lone door to the room.  
  
~~~  
  
Sam didn’t really have anything to prepare, he just wanted to see what Dean would do left on his own.  He watched though the one way glass he had installed in the top section of the door as Dean finally calmed down enough to try to figure a way out.  The first thing he did was to reach down between his knees and explore the humbler; he saw Dean flinch as he gently prodded at his trapped balls then drew his fingers over the locks.  Sam knew that even if Dean had something to pick the locks with, the position he was in would make it nearly impossible.  He did the same with the gag, but it was locked in place too, so there was nothing to be done.  He could see Dean’s shoulder’s slump in defeat and he finally reached down to the one thing he could take care of.  Fumbling at the cock ring keeping him hard, he finally unlocked it and flung it away.  He tried to jerk himself off, but the humbler was keeping his ball stretched tight and preventing his release almost as well as the cock ring had.  Sam watched as Dean, in frustration, slammed a hand against the ground.  Sam chuckled to himself.  They were finally getting to the good part.  
  
Dean carefully rolled onto his hands and knees testing the limits of the humbler.  He tentatively began to straighten but pulled short at the stretch.  He dropped his head down for a moment, the looked back up and tried to find a way out.  The only door to the room was the one Sam had left through, and the only item left in the room was the rolling cart.  Dean slowly crawled over to it and reached up.  He couldn’t stand to see the top, so he pushed the whole thing over.  
  
Sam had taken anything dangerous with him when he left the room, so he laughed at the expression on Dean’s face when he saw just what was waiting for him.  Buttplugs, vibrators, floggers, cuffs and countless other toys scattered across the floor.  Dean scrambled back a fast as he could and backed himself into a corner breathing harshly.  Sam took this as his cue, opened the door and walked back into the room.  
  
“Looks like someone couldn’t wait to get into the toybox!”  He exclaimed, sauntering over to Dean.  Dean shook his head and growled low in his throat like a cornered animal.  Sam stopped and picked up the cock ring that Dean had discarded earlier.  “Actually,” he said darkly, “it looks like someone didn’t appreciate their present.”  
  
Sam walked up to Dean and grabbed a fistful of hair.  Dean swung his fist wildly and Sam caught both wrist and pulled him up violently.  The change in position pulled harshly at Dean’s bound balls and he cried out.  “I told you to behave.”  Sam growled.  “I’m the one with the power here.  I’m the one who determines when and if you ever get out of this.  Don’t you dare reject one of my gifts again.”  He finished with another rough shake that made Dean groan.  “Now,” he said letting go of Dean’s hair, “turn and face the wall.”  
  
Dean took a moment to gather himself, but slowly maneuvered himself to face the cinder block wall.  Sam roughly grabbed one of his hands, cuffed it and locked it to an eyebolt on the floor.  He repeated the process with the other arm then walked behind Dean and grasped his ankles and pulled him backwards along the floor stretching out his body.  He stopped just before the humbler would cause too much pain, but enough that the stretch was more than uncomfortable, then locked the thigh restraints to eyebolts on the floor as well.  Dean whined and pressed his body back to relieve the stretch on the humbler.  Sam watched for a moment then walked over to the fallen cart and picked up a couple of chains.  He turned back to Dean, and he could see him straining his neck to try to see what Sam was doing.  Sam grinned, now the real fun would begin.  
  
Sam carried the chains over to Dean and stood in front of him.  Dean glared up at him briefly, then looked away.  Interesting, thought Sam.  
  
“Have you ever heard of predicament bondage, Dean?”  Sam began, as the crouched down and hooked one of the chains to the one connecting the nipple rings.  Dean didn’t respond.  Sam frowned and tugged on the chain.  “I asked you a question.”  Dean panted, and shook his head.  
  
“It’s a quandary…”  Sam reached under Dean and grabbing his cock, snapped the discarded cock ring back on.  “A no-win situation.”  He then hooked the second chain to the ring in Dean’s cock.  Dean shuddered.  “See,” Sam continued stretching the chains out, “I trapped you balls in a humbler, so you can’t move your legs back very far or you pull on you balls.”  He tugged on the chains in his hand and Dean body jerked forward to relive the pain, but the movement caused his ball to stretch even more.  He groaned and dropped his head.  “And now,” Sam continued stretching the chains to a hook on the wall, “I’ve attached you nipples and cock to the wall.  So you can’t move backward to relieve you balls.”  Sam pushed back lightly on Dean’s shoulder and Dean screamed into the gag and the rings pulled on his nipples and cock.  He pushed forward to relieve them, but pulled on his humbled balls.  He jerked back and forth several times before he found a position that was mostly tolerable.  He panted and glared up at Sam.  
  
“Exactly.”  Sam said with a smug grin, and turned away to get one final item.  
  
With his back to Dean he continued to talk, “Now I could leave you there like this, but I think you have enough self control to hold still, and where’s the fun in that.”  He found what he was looking for on the floor.  He frowned at the dirt on it so he grabbed the alcohol and cleaned it off.  He then picked up a bottle of lube and carried both over to Dean.  
  
Dean was watching him out of the corner of his eye, and when he saw what Sam was carrying he began shaking his head and mumbling into the gag.  Sam just laughed and set the dildo on Dean’s back.  “Hold still, it’s clean and I don’t want it to fall on the ground again.”  He then opened up the lube and slicked up his fingers.  Starting with one he gently traced the outside of Dean’s hole.  Dean’s body twitched and Sam laughed again.  “I know you want it.  You’re so hard right now and you’d give anything to get off wouldn’t you?”  He leaned in close and whispered, “Not yet,” and he pushed the first finger in.  Dean moaned in response and his hips jerked causing him to pull on his balls, he whimpered.  “Don’t worry baby,” Cooed Sam as he added another finger, “it’s going to feel so good when you finally come.  I promise.”  
  
Sam continued to stretch Dean occasionally pressing a finger deeper to reach his prostate causing Dean to twitch and moan.  When he was stretched enough Sam lubed up the dildo and pressed the head to Dean’s entrance.  “Here we go.”  And he began slowly pressing it in.  Dean moaned louder, and his over sensitive body trembled, not knowing whether he wanted to push back or pull away and knowing that either way it would cause some part of him to hurt.  Sam fucked him slowly pushing in a few inches and pulling the dildo back out, methodically moving it deeper into Dean’s body.  When he had it the entire way in he pulled it out and pushed it back in a few times.  Dean was making little jerks of his hips trying to find release but the cock ring was holding him back.  
  
Sam pushed the dildo back in until Dean’s hole closed around the contoured base that would hold it in place and not allow him to push it out.  Sam tapped his finger on the end and knew that it was pressing against Dean’s prostate by the way that Dean entire body spasmed.  He walked back around so that he was in front of Dean and began to untwist the dildo insert in the ring gag.  Popping it free, he unbuttoned his jeans and freed his straining erection.  
  
Dean glared up at him, drool dripping from his held open mouth, but couldn’t fight as Sam pushed his way inside.  
  
“I’ve been wanting this all day.  Ever since I put this gag on you Dean.”  Sam moaned, wrapping his fingers in Dean’s hair and rocking his hips slowly.  “Oh God, so good!”  He exclaimed beginning to thrust harder.  The motion caused Dean’s body to rock back and forth and he screamed around Sam’s cock and his tortured balls, cock and nipples were pulled and tugged.  The vibrations were enough to tip Sam over the edge and he came down Dean’s throat.  
  
“Holy shit, that was amazing.”  Sam sighed, collapsing back against the wall.  Dean coughed and come dribbled out of his mouth.  He was panting and trembling all over, tears were leaking from his clenched eyes.  
  
Sam pulled himself together and tucked his cock back in his jeans.  “Shhhh,” he soothed, running his hands over Dean’s head, down his sides and cupping his ass.  “You’ve had a hard day.  I’ll leave you alone for a while.  I promise.”  He stepped around Dean and stroked his hand over his ass once more, stopping when he reached the dildo there.  Smirking once more, he taped twice on the base causing Dean to jerk.  Then he found the switch on the bottom and switched it on.  
  
Dean’s entire body spasmed as the vibrations assaulted his prostate.  He twitched and moaned and cried and was enveloped by the pleasure/pain overtaking his body.  He desperately wanted to move, but the pain when he did made him scream.  
  
Sam watched the war going on in Dean’s body.  He would rock his hips only to be stopped by the pain.  It was beautiful.  
  
Dean’s protests were garbled though the ring gag.  And Sam just smiled.   “Well, I have a few things to take care of.  I’ll see you in a little while.  Have fun!”  
  
Dean screamed as the door clicked shut.  
  
~~~  
  
Sam returned an hour later.  
  
By that time Dean was a shaking, incoherent mess.  His limbs were trembling with exhaustion and his body flushed from the lack of release.  His cock was an angry purple and the puddle of pre-come on the floor beneath him was impressive.  
  
Sam reached behind him and flicked off the vibrator, and Dean moaned from the sudden lack of sensation.  He moaned again as Sam eased it out of his red hole.  Sam then reached underneath him and unhooked the chains running to the wall and Dean collapsed backwards.  “Hold on, easy.”  Sam chanted as he quickly released the restraints.  Rolling Dean on his side he pulled the key to the humbler and the gag and quickly unlocked both and removed them.  
  
Finally free, Dean rolled onto his back and Sam rubbed soothing circles on his stomach as he reached down and gently removed the cock ring from Dean’s erection.  Dean groaned as the feather light touch of Sam’s hand, and pulled his hips away, oversensitive.  
  
“It’s time now.”  Sam whispered, as he lowered his mouth over Dean and quickly took him inside.  He worked quickly, not wanting to torment his brother any longer and Dean screamed as his orgasm overtook him.  
  
“Thanks Sammy.”  Was the last thing he whispered before he passed out.  
  
~~~  
  
It was almost 15 minutes before Dean began to stir.  Sam had draped a blanket over him and pulled him up onto his lap.  Dean stretched and rubbed a hand across his chest, wincing as he came in contact with his sore nipple.  
  
“You alright?”  Sam asked, cautiously.  
  
“Yeah.  Dude?  Are we cuddling?”  
  
“Maybe a little.”  Replied Sam.  Dean’s voice was hoarse, and Sam reached for the bottle of water next to him.  
  
Dean raised an eyebrow at that, but didn’t object as Sam held the water up to Dean’s lips.  Dean drank greedily.  When done, he pushed the bottle away, grimacing as he accidentally brushed against his nipple again.  
  
“You want me to take them out?”  
  
“Nah, I kinda like them.”  
  
“Really, all of them?”  Sam asked, smirking.  
  
Dean woke up a little more at that.  “Dude!  We totally never talked about piercing me down there.  What were you thinking!”  
  
Sam scoffed.  “Admit it, you liked it.”  
  
Dean glared at Sam for a minute before grinning up at him.  “You’re right, I did.  Damn Sam.  Were you trying to make me spontaneously combust.  That was awesome!”  He signed and snuggled a little more into Sam’s lap.  
  
“The things I do for you.”  Sam replied, shaking his head.  
  
“Admit it, you like it.”  Dean murmmered.  
  
After a pause, Sam hugged Dean a little closer and whispered back, “You’re right, I did.”  
  
“We ever going to get off the floor?”  Sam asked a few minutes later.  
  
“Eventually…. It’s nice here.”  
  
Sam looked around at the empty warehouse they had been using.  “Dirt and grime, what more do you need.”  He said sarcastically.  
  
“Wasn’t talking about the building.”  Dean replied snuggling deeper.  
  
Sam grinned and leaned down to press a kiss on the top of Dean’s head.  “You’re right, it is nice here.”  
  
Dean sighed.

~~~

End

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fanfic I'd ever written and though I love Evil!Sam I just couldn’t bring myself to write him in my first fic. So I though some role-play would be fun instead. Hope you enjoyed. Comments, good or bad, are always welcome.


End file.
